Game of Thrones: Unbreakable
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: At a business party, Arya finds herself have to reveal her relationship with Gendry, much to the consternation of many of her father's business partners. However, despite complaints from them and hearing of their wishes for them to break up, they remain strong. A story of their enduring love, and the support of her family. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Pairings:

Arya/Gendry  
Ned/Cat  
Robb/Talisa  
Sansa/Podrick  
Bran/Meera  
Rickon/Shireen  
Jon/Ygritte

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a rather busy afternoon in the mansion of the Stark family; who were the most important family in the North, quite possibly the largest state in Westeros. The head of the family, forty-two year old Eddard Stark, known affectionately as Ned by his wife and closest friends, was the head of the most powerful and richest corporation in the North, living in Winterfell, the capital of the North.

He was preparing, along with his family for a business dinner, many of Ned's colleagues and several other family members or close family friends would be present too. Ned sighed as he ensured once more that everything was ready. A common trait in many members of the Stark family had been brown hair, grey eyes and a long face, Ned had these traits himself.

However, most of his family were different, taking after their mother, having auburn hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones. Ned smiled as his wife, forty-one year old Catelyn Stark entered. She was originally from the Tully family, who normally had those very physical traits she had. Cat smiled warmly at her husband.

"Dinner is almost ready Ned." She told him.

He nodded. "Good, we better check in with the kids and make sure the table is set."

They both headed through to the living room where their five children were.

They both smiled; the children were all watching TV. As Ned had noted before, as well as many others, aside from one of their children, their third child and youngest daughter who inherited Ned's brown hair, grey eyes and long face, all the children inherited Cat's auburn hair and blue eyes.

The oldest of their children was twenty-two year old Robb, the rest; in age order were nineteen year old Sansa, the eldest daughter, seventeen year old Arya, the youngest daughter. Then their two youngest sons; sixteen year old Bran and fifteen year old Rickon.

Robb looked up and noticed their parent's presence. "Mum, dad?"

Everybody else turned to face them and Ned spoke.

"We're getting ready for the dinner; we could use help, everybody's help." He explained. "Just remember, we need to get ready quickly, we all still need to get dressed and I believe you all have some phone calls to make."

They all nodded and stood up, heading through to the kitchen, dining room and such.

"Let's see now." Catelyn remarked as she checked a list she had prepared. "Do we have enough chairs?"

Ned nodded and soon they continued until their preparations were almost done. The food only needed to be served and that was it. All that remained was to make the calls and for them to get ready themselves.

Meanwhile the Stark siblings; having helped their parents as much as possible, were all on their respective phones, calling their loved ones. Robb was on the phone to his girlfriend, Talisa Maegyr; a girl from Volantis who had moved to Westeros two years ago. They started dating last year and were still going strong.

"So, you think you can make it?" He asked. "It should be pretty fun, at least."

Talisa laughed. "Fun; a lot of businessmen all talking about their latest deals…Well, I'm sure with your company it'll be tolerable."

Robb laughed too. "So, you will be here?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Robb smiled and hung up. Likewise the others were calling their loved ones, Sansa calling her boyfriend Podrick Payne.

"So, do you have any idea when you might be here?" She asked casually.

Pod replied immediately; sounded more relaxed than he usually did. "I'm afraid I can't say exactly, but, I'll be up with Tyrion, we're coming with his father and brother."

Sansa nodded; Tyrion Lannister was Podrick's adoptive father. "Alright, cool, I can hardly wait, I'll see you later."

Bran meanwhile was talking with his girlfriend Meera, the daughter and eldest child of his father's close friend Howland Reed and his wife Jyana. Bran was also good friends with Meera's younger brother Jojen.

"Right, so, Jojen and I will be there soon, mum and dad are nearly ready." She explained.

Bran smirked. "Oh, and you?"

Meera laughed and Bran was sure she was rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I better get ready too, alright, see you later."

Bran agreed and hung up, still laughing.

Rickon meanwhile was on the phone to his girlfriend, Shireen Baratheon. He sighed, knowing how difficult her life was, her father almost always absent due to his work and her mother an overzealous religious woman who kept trying to impose her views on Shireen. The poor girl had been so shy and withdrawn, until they had met and became friends, eventually dating, much to the frustration of her mother.

"You're really coming?" He asked, relieved and amazed at the same time.

Shireen laughed. "Of course; just, don't be surprised if mum seems to be in a bad mood though."

Rickon was surprised by this; Shireen seemed to be anticipating her mother's anger. "Oh, why?"

"I doubt' she'd approve of what I'm wearing." Shireen replied.

Now Rickon truly was interested; he could hardly wait for her to arrive. The last person still on their phone was Arya, talking to Gendry, her boyfriend. Gendry and Arya had been dating for two years, during that time there had been issues with her family, mostly due to an age gap of five years and Gendry living in Flea Bottom, the most dilapidated part of King's Landing as well as other issues which thankfully were now all resolved.

The family had accepted Gendry and come to like him, much to her relief; she was tired arguing after all.

"Hey Arry." Gendry greeted her happily.

She grinned. "Hi, so, are you coming?"

Gendry replied. "Of course; I don't know how long it'll take, but I will be there."

"Glad to hear it." Arya replied with a grin.

They exchanged a few final details before hanging up.

As she hung up she noticed her mother walking up to her. She smiled lightly, her mother had been her biggest opponent in her relationship with Gendry, yet now seemed to be their biggest supporter.

"You just called Gendry?" She asked casually.

Arya nodded and Catelyn bit her lip. "I'm worried; bringing him here, are you sure that's wise…"

Arya stared, wide-eyed at this. "Mum, c'mon."

Catelyn shook her head. "I want him here but…It might be complicated, his father will be here after all, and then there are the other people, you'll recall, the Boltons and Karstarks for instance."

"Oh…" Arya replied as she realized what her mother meant. Robert Baratheon was Gendry's father, but his mother wasn't Robert's wife Cersei. Not only that, but the Bolton and Karstarks kept trying to get Arya to date members of their family, much to her annoyance.

She finally sighed. "Yeah, good point."

Catelyn smiled. "It's alright, we'll support you, all of us, don't worry."

"Thanks." Arya replied with relief.

Finally, wither everything already prepared, the family all went to begin and get dressed for the upcoming party.

* * *

End of chapter, just getting a set up for now, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that little bit :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)  
LillianSlytherin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Before long the family was all ready, fully dressed for the party. They had all dressed their best, Ned was clad in a dark grey tuxedo with a white shirt, black tie and black polished shoes while Cat wore a long navy blue thin strapped dress and navy blue heels. Robb had followed his father's lead, wearing a black tux with a navy blue shirt, matching tie and black polished shoes.

Sansa meanwhile wore a knee length light pink spaghetti strap dress with matching short heels. Even Arya, who normally despised them and did everything she could to avoid wearing them, was clad in a dress. Hers was black, knee length with a slight décolletage that gave the barest hint of cleavage, she also wore black flats.

While dressed differently from his father and older brother, Bran was still dressed smart in black suit trousers, a white button-up shirt and black shoes. Rickon was also smartly dressed, wearing grey suit trousers, a white shirt and black baskets. Thankfully they were designer brand and actually went well with the outfit. Catelyn smiled when she saw Arya and how she was dressed.

"Arya, I'm really impressed, I thought…" She began.

Arya smiled; she had seen the outfit her mother had laid out on the bed for her; consisting of a pair of smart designer jeans and a similar shirt. "It's fine mum, I figured why not, it's only one night. Besides, it looks smarter, right?"

Catelyn laughed softly at that and soon the family was prepared for their first guests.

They were ready just in time, as at that moment the doorbell rang; for what would be the first time that night. Catelyn smiled as she went to answer it.

She greeted those that came in warmly. "Hello everyone, welcome."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stark." Howland Reed replied with a smile.

Howland Reed was forty eight, his wife Jyana was forty-six, both had brown greying hair and green eyes, their children twenty-one year old Meera and sixteen year old Jojen had brown hair and green eyes too. They were all dressed immaculately; Howland in green suit trousers with a lighter green shirt and black shoes and Jyana in a long chocolate brown dress and dark heels.

Meera wore black feminine suit trousers, a green button up blouse and black strap heels. Clothing very different from her usual attire, which was like Arya's, leaning more towards jeans and other not so feminine articles of clothing. Finally Jojen was clad in pale yellow trousers, a white shirt and black shoes. They all greeted her warmly, as did the other guests who entered behind them.

These guests were Ned's business partners, the Karstarks and the Boltons. The heads of both families; fifty year old Rickard Karstark and forty-eight year old Roose Bolton were the first to enter and greet her. Both wore tuxes, Rickard's grey and Roose's black, they both wore white shirts and black polished shoes however, Rickard wearing a grey tie and Roose a pinkish tie.

With Roose was his twenty year old son Ramsay, clad in simple black suit trousers, a black shirt and black shoes.

The final two guests in the group were twenty-three year old Alys Karstark, looking nice in a knee length white thin strapped dress and white strap heels, and eighteen year old Torrance Karstark, clad in grey suit trousers, a black shirt and black shoes.

"Come in please, welcome, all of you." Cat greeted them all pleasantly.

After shutting the door she led the way as they all went to join the rest of the family. As they entered, Ramsay Bolton smirked as he spotted Arya and noticed her attire.

' _Well, well, well.'_ He thought gleefully.

Still eyeing her dress, he approached her, grinning. Arya tensed as she saw his approach, but all of her family were preoccupied with meeting the other guests. She grit her teeth; she was really getting tired of Ramsay and his constant attempts to 'seduce' her.

"Back off." She warned him through gritted teeth as he got nearer; nearer then she liked.

"Oh come Arya." He remarked. "You look nice in that sexy dress tonight."

Arya rolled her eyes; not missing the implication in his tone. "Leave me alone already."

She shook her head. _'Honestly, listen to him, thinking he can flirt with me…'_

Ramsay glared, clearly annoyed at being refused. He stepped even closer but then, somebody else spoke up.

"Ah Arya, good to see you again." Rickard Karstark remarked as he approached.

Ramsay glared again and stalked away, muttering.

Arya let out a sigh of relief and Rickard smiled sympathetically.

"Roose's boy giving you trouble?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks Mr. Karstark."

He nodded too and soon the family had all finished their greetings and they sat, waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive for the dinner. Bran and Meera passing time simply talking quietly together, sharing light kisses and, Arya suspected, playing footsie under the table.

Sometime later however, Arya found herself facing another problem; the fathers of certain high profile people trying to convince her to date their sons.

"You do remember my boy, Torrance?" Rickard Karstark was asking her.

Arya nodded. "Yeah, he's in my fencing class."

Rickard grinned. "How nice, excellent, you know, you and him would be a great match."

"E-excuse me?" Arya spluttered.

Rickard shook his head. "It would be wonderful, he really likes you. I'm sure the two of you…"

Arya glared; she might have guessed this would come up.

"Rickard." Came her mother's voice, saving her.

They both turned and Rickard smiled. "Mrs. Stark?"

Catelyn looked over at Arya. "Arya honey, could you go and help your father."

Arya nodded and left, breathing a sigh of relief. _'Gods, what else, those idiots that do believe I'm dating but think it's someone else who is rich, high profile, all that nonsense.'_

She shook her head and hurried on; uncertain if her father really needed help or if her mother was just trying to help her escape. Rickard meanwhile turned to Catelyn.

"I was…" He began to state.

Catelyn smiled softly. "I know, Rickard, listen, now isn't a good time to talk to Arya about…such things."

His eyes widened, he seemed to draw his own conclusions, but what they were he kept to himself.

"Yes, I would advise not bringing up the matter." She said softly.

Rickard nodded and Catelyn turned to join the others again.

Catelyn detached herself from the group a while later as the doorbell went again. She opened the door and smiled as more guests arrived.

"Hello Mrs. Stark, it's nice to see you again." The twenty-two year old dark haired, dark eyed tan skinned woman said warmly.

Catelyn smiled. "Hello Talisa, yes, it's nice to see you again too."

She noted that Talisa; who normally dressed quite plainly, not really being one for embellishment, was dressed rather well. She wore a thin strapped, mid-thigh length orange dress with orange flats.

Still smiling Talisa headed through to join the others, Robb grinned the moment he saw her. Meanwhile, Catelyn greeted the other guests who were present, namely her sister, her sister's husband and their son.

"Lysa, Jon, Robin, it's good to see you all."

"Thank you Catelyn; it is nice to be here." Jon Arryn, a man of sixty-five replied kindly.

Thirty-nine year old Lysa smiled, although it didn't seem to reach her eyes, but that wasn't uncommon with Lysa. "Indeed."

Their son, fifteen year old Robin was more affectionate however. Warmly embracing his aunt as he greeted her. Like everybody else, they were dressed up well; Jon wearing a pair of black trousers, a white shirt, grey jacket and black shoes, all slightly old fashioned.

Lysa was in a long, light blue dress with light blue heels and Robin wore neat smart albeit slightly old fashioned clothes too. His consisted of a pair of black trousers with suspenders, a white shirt, black tie and black shoes.

After their greetings, during which Ned joined Cat, happy to see his mentor and father figure Jon Arryn again, they headed through to join the others in the dining room. More were still to come, but everything was ready and on schedule, things seemed to be going well, mostly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, well, the first hints of tension are beginning, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, here we go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Oh, no doubt about it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that little part, yeah, got that right.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Wazzup11: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was getting closer to dinner time; the food would be served soon; just then the doorbell went again. This time Ned went to answer it and smiled when he opened the door as he saw the Baratheon's had all arrived. Robert Baratheon, forty-two, grinned when he saw his best friend.

"Ned, good to see you again."

Ned smiled back. "Same to you, old friend."

Robert laughed jovially and entered along with his family. This included his wife, thirty-nine year old Cersei, and their children; nineteen year old Joffrey, seventeen year old Myrcella and sixteen year old Tommen. All of them were well dressed; Robert in dark green trousers, a yellow shirt and black shoes. The boys were dressed up well too, Joffrey in black suit trousers, a white button-up shirt, red suit jacket and brown shoes while Tommen was clad in light brown trousers, a white shirt and black shoes.

The two females looked lovely, Cersei in a long green V-necked backless dress and golden heels and Myrcella in a yellow knee length spaghetti strap dress with yellow strap heels. Robert and his family weren't alone either, with them was Robert's youngest brother, thirty-six year old Renly; dressed elegantly in black suit trousers, a green shirt, yellow tie and camel coloured shoes.

He and Ned greeted each other happily and Ned turned to the last three guests. Robert's forty year old brother Stannis, along with his wife, thirty-nine year old Selyse and their daughter, sixteen year old Shireen.

Ned welcomed them; Stannis was the first, clad in a sombre black tuxedo with a grey shirt, black tie and black shoes.

"Stannis, Selyse, good to see you."

Stannis nodded and shook Ned's hand, Selyse merely nodded, her eyes narrowed as she seemed to be struggling to control her anger. The source of her anger was undoubtedly her daughter's 'inappropriate' outfit. While Selyse was dressed in a long decent grey dress with grey heels; Shireen's dressed was different.

It was light violet in colour and while still long, the skirt had a slit up the left hand side, right to the top of the thigh. This showed she was wearing a pair of mid-thigh length, dark semi-transparent stockings with garter attachments, a pair of white flats finished the outfit. While not all that revealing; it was certainly an outfit Selyse would find obscene.

Selyse's mood did not improve as they headed through to join the others; for the moment Rickon and Shireen saw each other, they immediately close the gap between them and hugged, exchanging a quick greeting before kissing. Selyse glared, her fury building,

"Wow…" Was Rickon's eloquent reply when they parted and he took in her outfit.

Shireen laughed. "I thought you'd like it."

There was no doubt Selyse was fuming now, but Stannis prevented her complaints with a warning look and things seemed to ease as they all joined the others.

They were still waiting for some more guests, the dinner was being served however. It was just then, as it was being served, that the doorbell went one more time; the guests were quickly let in and joined them, it was the Lannister's, Cersei's family, her father, sixty year old Tywin; her twin brother Jaime and thirty-five year old Tyrion, her and Jaime's younger brother.

With them was Tyrion's adopted son, Sansa's boyfriend, nineteen year old Podrick Payne. They all soon were seated, Tyrion perched on a bar stool to reach the table. All of them were well dressed. Both Tywin and Jaime in tuxedos, Tywin's black and Jaime's white, Tywin had a white shirt, black tie and black shoes and Jaime a red shirt and white shoes.

Tyrion went for less fancy but still smart clothes with black trousers a brown shirt and black shoes. Pod meanwhile wore simple camel coloured trousers with a matching jacket over his white shirt and black polished shoes.

Sansa was relieved Pod was finally present, it meant she no longer had to worry about Joffrey's glares in her direction, the two of them had dated previously but split up after the horrible way he treated her.

"Well, thank you all for coming." Ned told the assembled guests.

Robb looked around carefully. "Is this everyone?"

Roose Bolton was the one to reply. "I should say so."

Unseen by anyone but her family however, Arya discretely shook her head, Gendry hadn't arrived yet.

Later, while eating, the family and their guests all talked; some of the conversation was casual, in some cases about business. A few people were confused, noting Arya seemed insistent on keeping the chair next to her empty. Pod bit his lip as he saw Joffrey glaring and turned to Sansa.

"Sansa, I…Joffrey's giving us the evil eye again." He said softly.

Sansa smiled and took his hand under the table. "Don't worry about it Pod; I'm not scared of him anymore."

Pod smiled at that and nodded. Arya observed them wistfully before glancing at the empty chair next to her.

' _Dammit, I hope Gendry gets here soon.'_ She thought to herself; glaring as Ramsay approached her, smirking. _'Urgh, he just doesn't get it.'_

"So Arya…" He began with a smirk.

She shook her head. "Ramsay I…"

He cut her off however. "There's no need Arya, I know what you want to say."

"You clearly don't." She snarled. "If you did, you wouldn't have come near me."

Ramsay seemed perplexed by this. "What, Arya, I…

"Obviously I wasn't clear, let me try again." She said, keeping remarkably calm. "I'm…not…interested."

Ramsay scowled at her and stalked away, muttering to himself. Arya shook her head, sending a warning glare at Torrance Karstark; who looked like he was about to approach her.

' _Urgh, there's only so many ways I can say it, do they not understand simple words for fuck sake.'_ She thought angrily. _'I'm not interested in either of them and this stupid game their families are playing is getting old, fast.'_

She looked around at her family again, smiling lightly as she observed them with their loved ones. Robb and Talisa were talking quietly together, Pod and Sansa had finished eating and were kissing, much to Joffrey's anger. Bran and Meera had also finished and were sitting quietly, Meera had her head on Bran's shoulder. Rickon and Shireen were still eating but using opposite hands, leading Arya to believe their other hands were linked under the table.

' _The sooner Gendry gets here the better, this charade can end. They'll see then, I'm taken.'_ She thought to herself.

She only prayed she would not have to wait long.

Her prayers were soon answered when the doorbell went again, much to the surprise of the guests. She stood up, smiling and went to answer it.

' _Finally.'_ She thought to herself happily.

She opened the door and grinned when she saw it was indeed Gendry, her twenty-two year old boyfriend, standing there.

"Gendry." She said softly, relieved that he had finally arrived.

He smiled at her. "Hey Arry."

She couldn't help but notice he had tidied up really well. His hair wasn't a mess anymore, there were no odd spots of grease or oil from his work that he had missed, he was also dressed smartly. Instead of his usual casual clothing, he was wearing smart black trousers, a light blue shirt and black polished shoes. They hugged and Arya at once felt at peace, it seemed to her the dinner party would now be bearable after all.

* * *

End of chapter, two more chapters will be set at the dinner party, the remaining chapters will be after it, anyway, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah I suppose in a way it would seem like that, but you're right, psycho ruins it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, he's going to have to.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like both pairs :)  
Miss Jackson Grayson-Barton: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and well, read on :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Wow, I'm sorry to hear that, that sucks. Glad I was able to cheer you up though, hope you feel better today.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Relieved that her boyfriend had finally arrived, Arya hugged Gendry; who grinned and returned the hug.

"Thank the Gods you're here." She murmured to him.

Gendry raised an eyebrow at that. "Trouble?"

Arya nodded. "Sorta."

Gendry smiled sympathetically and took her hand as they began to make their way back to the dining room. As they walked Gendry leaned down and Arya smirked, turning her head towards him, they briefly kissed before finally entering the room. All at once there was a buzz of speculation from many of those gathered, they were looking at Gendry curiously as they noted his presence.

Seemingly oblivious to this, Arya and Gendry sat down at their seats. One of those observing them was Ramsay, he was glaring for not only had this strange man taken the seat next to Arya; he had seen them holding hands.

"Who is that, dad?" He asked in a whisper, leaning towards his father.

Roose let out a soft sigh and replied quietly. "Robert's son from another woman."

Ramsay was even more shocked at that; he wasn't the only one furious with Gendry's presence however. While Robert was merely shocked by his illegitimate son's arrival, Cersei was glaring at him.

' _Why is he here?'_ She thought bitterly. _'They dare, they are trying to insult me?'_

Then, adding even more shock to those watching, Arya and Gendry leaned closer to each other and kissed before nonchalantly returning to their meal.

This sent another ripple of shock through the guests, the Starks themselves and their loved ones barely batted an eye. But more than a few were scandalized by what they just witnessed.

Ramsay was beside himself in fury. _'Sh-she can't do that! She's mine!'_

' _What, Arya is…already dating, but, dad said…'_ Torrance thought to himself in disbelief.

Both of them glared at Gendry and Cat, sensing the tension, but knowing she had to speak, since they clearly weren't going to make introductions themselves, spoke up.

"Um, everyone, this is Arya's boyfriend, Gendry Waters." She said as calmly and firmly as she could.

Following this some greeted him warmly, clearly approving, amongst those people were the Reeds, Tyrion, Robin, Renly, Myrcella and Tommen. Arya noticed that her aunt Lysa and her husband didn't seem too bothered.

' _Good, they at least accept that it's my life and I can do what I want with it.'_ She thought to herself.

She also noted that Stannis was somewhat the same and, surprising her, so too was Jaime Lannister.

She rolled her eyes as she noted the others however. _'Oh great, here we go.'_

She could see it in the eyes of the other Baratheons, Robert and Cersei, not to mentioned Joffrey and Selyse, all of them glaring either in anger, or being clearly judgemental. The Karstarks and Boltons Arya knew would be against this, she also noted however that Tywin Lannister looked as if this was not something he approved of.

' _What business is it of his?'_ She thought angrily.

Even as she thought that, a fresh thought occurred to her, what business was it of any of them who she dated, who she loved?

While she tried to focus on her meal, along with many others, she could hear the muttering. However she didn't mind it, not with Gendry at her side. He gently touched her foot under the table with his, indicating he was there for her. She smiled gratefully at him and continued eating.

"Arya." She tensed and looked up, glaring at Joffrey who was the one speaking. "Don't take this the wrong way, but, you're an idiot for hooking up with that, that, bastard."

Arya growled; shocked that he would even dare say that; there were gasps from others around the table too.

She almost leapt to her feet in anger. "Excuse me! Don't take it the wrong way, how was I supposed to take that?!"

Cersei however then cut in. "He's right."

"What?" Arya spluttered, Gendry took her hand and squeezed it, doing his best to calm her.

"Cersei, do you even hear what your son is saying?" Catelyn asked; shaking her head. "Not to mention his appalling language I…"

Cersei glared and was about to interrupt when Tyrion spoke up. "Catelyn is right, dear sister."

"Well of course YOU would say that." Cersei snarled, rounding on him.

"Cersei." It was Jaime who spoke up then, shaking his head. "That's enough."

Cersei looked shocked by this but then, fuming, shook her head, saying nothing more.

However, despite Arya's hopes, that wasn't the end of it.

"I must disagree Jaime, you cannot just sit back and let this…happen." Selyse remarked sharply.

Ramsay then interrupted. "That's true, after all…Arya deserves better."

"My son is right, that…man, is hardly worthy of your daughter Mr. Stark." Roose added coldly, cutting across Arya's attempt to retort at Ramsay's comment.

Ned shook his head, clearly unimpressed. "Roose, honestly, we've worked together for years…"

Roose continued speaking, as if Ned hadn't said a word. "If you are smart, you will consider my advice. My son would be a far better match for your daughter."

Rickard Karstark nodded too. "Indeed, or mine for that matter."

"So you say Mr. Karstark, but do you honestly think we're that blind. You honestly believe we don't know what your game is, or yours, Mr. Bolton?" That shocked everyone, for the one who spoke at that moment was in fact Sansa.

Even Arya was impressed, that her sister, of all people, was standing up for her. However, she didn't miss the fact that things didn't get better. If anything, the atmosphere in the room grew tenser.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin; Yeah, it sure could have.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, it's pretty hard on her.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them all :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Aya was doing her best to keep her frustrations under control, but it wasn't easy. She could see Gendry wasn't having an easy time keeping calm either.

"I'm glad it isn't just me." She whispered to him.

Gendry nodded. "I just can't believe this, these people causing trouble for is, it isn't even any of their business."

Arya smirked. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Gendry rolled his eyes as Robert then spoke up.

"Honestly Ned, this isn't right."

Ned sighed. "How so?"

Robert narrowed his eyes. "Think of the shame, for both of us."

"Shame, Robert?" Ned replied, incredulous."

"Arya dating Gendry; my son from…another relationship, wouldn't it…" Robert tried to explain.

Ned shook his head however. "I think the shame lies on your part there Robert."

Robert was about to start talking again, but by this time, Arya had had enough. She couldn't take any more of this nonsense.

' _That is it.'_ She thought angrily before standing up. "Alright, that's enough!"

There were gasps from around the table and Cersei started. "What?"

Selyse wasn't dissuaded however. "Young lady, we are trying to save you from a terrible mistake, you should not…"

"Enough!" Arya yelled, cutting across her. "I'm cutting this crap right here!"

Deathly silence followed Arya's statement; she was surprised at how quickly business seemed to be forgotten in light of something like this. She couldn't believe they'd disregard their business talks to discuss her love life, something they had no right to judge or even discuss in this manner.

She glared at those who dared to speak up against her and Gendry and their love. She was aware of all the eyes on her, but paid them no heed for the moment. Finally Cersei recovered and broke the silence.

"Don't you realize what you're doing?" She remarked incredulously.

Arya shook her head and replied. "Stopping you from lecturing me over nothing, I love Gendry!"

She glared and continued; losing herself and ended up making a speech.

"That's all there is to it, I know it's hard for some to understand, since they only married for money." She glared at those who were most guilty for that. "Yes, something Gendry doesn't have much of I heard one of you muttering. But I'm not interested in money, I love Gendry for who he is and that's why we're together and why we're STAYING together!"

This drew a round of applause from those that supported her and neutrals; it also drew some laughter from Rickon and Arya blushed as she realized what just happened. She immediately sat back down and Gendry gently put his arm around her.

"I can't believe I just did that." She muttered.

Gendry smiled. "I was impressed and I'm glad you think that way of me, Arry."

She returned the smile and they kissed again. Catelyn let out a happy sigh and, deciding to act quickly to intercept any further complaints, spoke up, noting the empty plates.

"So, who is for dessert?"

There was a general mumble of assent; some of it reluctant.

Finally, after dessert, everybody was getting ready to leave; it had been a somewhat productive evening. But now many people just wanted to get home. Many were still angry regarding Arya and Gendry. Gendry couldn't help but roll his eyes as he heard some of them still muttering.

Bran, Rickon, Robb and Sansa were all saying goodnight to their loved ones. Selyse was glaring and seemed eager to leave, but Shireen was taking her sweet time, saying goodbye to Rickon.

Rickon sighed as he and Shireen kissed. "I hope your mum doesn't give you too much of a hard time."

Shireen smiled gently. "I'll be fine; besides, dad doesn't stand for any of that anymore, if she gets out of hand he'll stop her."

Rickon nodded, relieved and soon the guests all departed apart from Gendry. After the guests left, Gendry took Arya's hand and squeezed it.

"What?" She asked; turning to face him.

Gendry grinned and kissed her before they headed through to the kitchen, there they found the rest of the family.

"Ah, um…" Gendry stammered.

Arya shifted her feet. "Mum, dad, about earlier, we…"

Catelyn shook her head, smiling. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault after all."

"That's right, _you_ didn't do anything wrong."

Arya smiled again and pulled Gendry into a much deeper kiss than any other that night. They remained that way, lost in themselves until Bran cleared his throat and they separated, laughing.

Finally, realizing how late it was, the Starks all said good night to Gendry. Arya was the last.

"Well, good night." She said; finally feeling calm again, thanks to him.

Gendry nodded. "Good night Arry."

They hugged once more before Gendry left. Arya watched him drive away, smiling to herself. She then headed upstairs to her room and finally removed the dress, grateful to be out of it.

She removed the flats and her bra too before picking up a large grey T-shirt, it was one of Gendry's that she 'borrowed', without asking. She now used it as pyjamas, pulling it on as there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and to Arya's surprise, it was her sister who walked it.

"What's up Sansa?" She asked; curious.

Sansa shrugged before replying. "I was just wondering, are you planning on bringing Gendry to any more family events?"

' _What is this, what kinda question is that?'_ Arya wondering, feeling as if she was being interrogated. Still she kept her voice steady and replied. "Of course I am."

To her surprise Sansa nodded, seeming to approve and then, even more surprisingly, hugged her.

"I was really impressed with you." She said warmly. "For standing up for your relationship with Gendry."

Arya was surprised by this, awkwardly returning the hug. "Uh, really?"

Sansa nodded and Arya couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Sansa."

Sansa also smiled before leaving the room. Arya let out a soft sigh before stretching and yawning; she then got into bed and pulled the blankets up to cover herself.

' _Well, this turned into quite the eventful night when Gendry showed up, at least now those idiots know I'm taken.'_

Smiling to herself Arya drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yes it is :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, good for her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and the little feuds; glad you liked them :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked all those moments too :)  
wazzup11: Glad you liked it, well, here's the next one :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was the morning after the dinner party; while their children still slept, Ned and Cat were awake and were currently in the kitchen. They were both thinking about last night, the things that happened and both of them smiled as they thought of their youngest daughter, Arya.

"Well, Arya certainly gave them a piece of her mind last night." Cat remarked. "If I'd known she was intending to go public with her relationship with Gendry at the dinner, I wouldn't have needed to express my worries at him coming."

Ned nodded. "Indeed; Arya had it all planned out; she knew just what she was doing."

They both lapsed into silence as they considered the effect Arya's actions had brought about. Many obviously weren't happy, but truthfully, they were in no position to do anything about it.

Ned sighed. "Well, hopefully with this now, they'll stop trying to meddle, Arya will be free to live her life with Gendry."

Catelyn nodded. "Yes, well, Arya made things quite clear last night."

"She certainly did." Ned replied with a laugh.

They both smiled and laughed before once more lapsing into silence. Finally, knowing their children would be waking up soon, they decided to begin preparations for breakfast. As they did so, Ned thought to himself about all the events he witnessed last night.

' _We sent a clear message to the Boltons and Karstarks…We won't have to worry too much about them surely.'_ He pondered. _'But; the way Robert, reacted, the way so many reacted…They weren't happy, we may have to face a new branch of…issues.'_

He thought for a moment longer, deciding how to bring this up with his wife.

Finally he shook his head.

"Hmmm, Cat, there is something else however." He said carefully.

She looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"You saw how the others reacted, Robert for example…I have a feeling we're going to be facing some new problems soon." Ned then explained.

Catelyn bit her lip and nodded, she knew what her husband was thinking. People like Robert, like Selyse. They had ended the problem of people trying to bring their sons to date Arya; but now faced a new one. People who disapproved of her boyfriend, most likely trying to find some way to break them up.

She frowned at that. _'They don't even have any real good reason for it either. Those that didn't think Arya was single thought she was dating Edric Dayne, or Aegon Targaryen…Rich boys who are more Arya's_ level _in their minds.'_

She said just that and Ned nodded.

"I agree Cat; they have no reason for it, other than thinking Arya should be dating someone they think is worthy." He replied. "They can't see however that Gendry is worthy for her, where it counts. Well, no matter what happens, we'll face it, all of us."

Catelyn grinned and nodded again.

Before long the family began to come down for breakfast.

"Morning." Arya yawned as she entered, surprisingly the first one down.

"Good morning Arya." Her father greeted her, smiling.

Soon, everybody else had come down, Rickon being the last as usual, still looking half-asleep and barely able to communicate except for grunts. They began eating and Arya noticed the looks her family kept sending her way. Finally she shook her head.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?"

They all laughed and finally Robb spoke. "I believe we're all thinking the same thing. We were all really impressed at how well you handled things last night."

Arya bit her lip, praying she wasn't blushing as the others murmured their agreement. "Oh?"

This time Bran spoke. "Yeah, you took the mature path, you showed them how happy you were in your relationship and when it came to stopping them, you talked them down."

"Yes and you didn't try to knock anyone out." Sansa added with a thin smile.

Arya was certain she was blushing now. "Yeah…thanks…"

The others laughed softly before continuing with breakfast; as Arya ate she realizes that they were right. Tempted as she was to simply punch that creep Ramsay, or Torrance Karstark, in the face.

She had restrained herself and had actually avoided her usual aggressive responses for once. She smiled, actually surprised by that as she continued eating.

Later, after breakfast, as everybody had cleared everything away and was about to begin their day, Catelyn spoke up, calling Arya back.  
"Arya, can you hold on for a moment, there's something we need to talk about."

She turned, surprised by this. "Mum, dad?"

She sat down and saw them share a look before speaking.

"I don't want to make you worry or anything, but I fear that, you standing up to them won't actually stop Roose and Rickard. If anything, they just have a different objective now."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Urgh, great."

Catelyn shook her head. "They'll likely try to interfere with your relationship with Gendry, try to get the two of you to break up. Them and Robert and Selyse and others too…"

"Of all the nerve!" Arya snarled.

"I know Arya, we all know." Her father told her quickly, doing his best to placate her. "We're all with you in this."

Catelyn was quiet for a moment, before seeming to have an idea.

"Listen, Arya, your father and I were talking earlier, there's something we'd like to suggest to you."

Arya quirked an eyebrow at this. "Oh, what is it?"

Ned then spoke. "We know that right now, the last thing you want is to be dealing with all this. So we thought, there might be a way for you and Gendry to have some peace, get away from it all."

"Yes; we were thinking, maybe it could be arranged for you and Gendry to go up north, to the Wall and spend some time with Jon and Ygritte." Cat added.

They knew their words had the desired effect for at that moment Arya's eyes practically lit up.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, here you go :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and it says where they're going, they're going to see Jon.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, yup, he's going to appear, enjoy :)  
wazzup11: Thanks and yeah, well, the whole of the Stark family is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Arya smiled as she sat on the porch of her family home, waiting. A small suitcase was on the ground next to her. She had called Gendry and told him about her parent's idea and he was eager to agree. Then they had called up Jon who was more than happy for Arya and Gendry to visit; finally preparations had been made and now she was waiting for Gendry to come and pick her up.

She was glad of it too, after all, from the argument she had heard her mother having on the phone last night, it looked like another one of her 'suitors' was going to try his luck today. She hoped to be well out of the way before he even arrived. Finally she smiled even wider as Gendry's car pulled up. She picked up the small suitcase and made her way to the boot of the car, she opened it up, set her suitcase in next to Gendry's and closed the boot.

Finally she made her way to the front passenger seat and got in.

"Hey." She greeted her boyfriend cheerfully.

Gendry smiled and they kissed before Arya buckled her seatbelt and Gendry drove away, heading for the Wall; a natural formation that was nowadays a popular tourist destination. This was due to its wintery setting with many mountains and such beyond, almost year round snows. The people that lived near there were more than willing to put up with the cold, especially due to the winter resort nature of the nearby edifice and the lands beyond.

Arya smiled, Jon was her favourite relative, the son of her Aunt Lyanna, he was also the first person to accept her and Gendry, also the only one to do so instantly, no questioned asked. He had moved up to live near the Wall, not due to the resort nature of the place, but due to his interests in history. The Wall was certainly rich in that, reaching back hundreds perhaps thousands of years.

There was even a museum there, focused on the history of the Wall, Jon worked there as part of a way to satisfy his interests. As they drove further North, snow became a much more common sight. Arya smiled serenely and Gendry couldn't help but smile himself; it was strange, he never used to like snow, it was always too cold, got stuck on his boots.

But with Arya he had begun to appreciate it; especially the effect it had on her. Seeing snow seemed to ease her, she'd always loved snow, it was during those moments that he saw her most at peace.

"It'll be good to see Jon and Ygritte again." She said softly. "I haven't seen them in ages."

Gendry nodded. "I remember Jon; but I don't believe I've met…Ygritte?"

Arya nodded herself. "Yeah, she's Jon's girlfriend."

"Ah, so…what's she like?" Gendry asked.

Arya smirked at that. "Well, let's see, where to start? She's…energetic, fiery, a bit fond of…vulgar jokes for which I wholly approve."

Gendry laughed at that, as did Arya before continuing.

"In a way she and Jon are opposites; Jon tends to be serious, Ygritte's more relaxed, fun-loving, carefree. She's helping Jon to loosen up a little though. So that's good. The one thing they do have in common though…their interest in history, Ygritte's actually from a culture that used to live beyond the Wall."

Gendry let out a low whistle at that, surprised. "Wow."

Arya nodded in agreement.

Finally they arrived, Gendry parked the car in the parking bay, outside the apartment building where Jon stayed.

"Well, here we are." Arya remarked happily. "Hope you've got your warm clothes handy."

"I do." Gendry replied; raising an eyebrow.

As they rode up, Arya had been pulling on gloves, a scarf, an extra jacket and a woollen hat. Gendry said he could turn the heating on, but she insisted she wasn't cold. They get out of the car and Gendry gasped, his eyes going wide.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed. _'Arya told me it was cold up here, a lot colder…but even that couldn't have prepared me for this.'_

He now realized why Arya had been pulling on extra layers in the car.

She smirked at him, shaking her head. "I warned you."

Gendry just nodded, quickly grabbing what he needed from the back seat and pulling the extra layers on. Arya watched him in amusement before hearing her cousin's voice.

"Arya."

She turned quickly, grinning. "Hey Jon."

They both hugged happily and Jon greeted Gendry as he came over before ushering them both inside. They headed in and found Ygritte waiting for them, grinning.

"Hey there, good to see you guys." She greeted them cheerfully.

Arya smiled at the redheaded young woman. "Good to see you again Ygritte."

Ygritte nodded. "Same to you Arya, so, let's get you guys settled in, then decide what we're gonna do."

They all agreed and soon got to work.

Sometime later; Arya laughed, enjoying herself immensely, she was with Jon, Ygritte and Gendry and they had rented some skiing equipment from the resort and were soon enjoying themselves on the mountains beyond the Wall that had been reserved for skiing. Arya smirked as Gendry sped past her on his skis, he looked overjoyed, just the same as her.

In fact, it seemed the skiing was helping them forget their troubles, if only for a time. They soon reached the bottom of the slope, with Jon and Ygritte joining them.

"This is awesome." Arya remarked as she and Gendry hugged; she couldn't stop grinning.

Gendry was grinning too and hugged her tighter. "Yeah, it sure is."

Ygritte and Jon laughed at the pair's antics with Ygritte responding. "Well, glad you two are enjoying yourselves."

They both nodded before they all laughed again and prepared to head back up on the ski lift to go again.

* * *

Arya smiled as she felt the warmth radiate through her. After a joyful afternoon and evening spent skiing, they had returned to the apartment. She was currently sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate. She took another careful sip and checked her phone. She had a text from Sansa informing her that she had missed one of her 'suitors' and the young man seemed rather…disappointed.

' _I would laugh if it wasn't for the fact that this is going to continue, it's just getting annoying.'_ She noted to herself.

It was then Jon came through with a mug of tea.

"Hey Arya, what's up?"

She shrugged and replied. "Nothing much."

Jon looked at her seriously before replying. "I heard the details from Uncle Ned, Arya, I know about the…issues you guys were facing."

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "Those idiots, they get on my nerves."

Jon nodded. "I can see why, it's not like it's any of their business after all. That's something they need to understand you know, even if you have to shove it down their throats."

Arya laughed. "I like the sound of that; I think Ygritte truly is rubbing off on you."

Jon also laughed at that and Arya sighed.

"I think I just might have to do that…But I'd rather Gendry not be caught in the middle." She said softly.

Jon smiled at her. "Don't worry, something will come up."

Arya nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them all.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Gendry smiled as he pulled into the Stark's driveway. It had been a week since he and Arya had returned from their trip to the Wall to see Jon and Ygritte. He bit his lip to hold back laughter as he recalled one night, Arya insisted on sleeping in his bed with him, her reason being her room was next to Jon and Ygritte's and they were being 'rather loud'.

Following their return, he noted Arya had been planning something; but wouldn't tell him what. Then, out of the blue, just three days ago, her brother Robb had called him and invited him to join the rest of the Stark boys, along with Jojen Reed and Podrick Payne, on a trip to the Riverlands. Catelyn's uncle Brynden had agreed to let the boys use a riverside house he owned to go on a fishing trip.

Gendry had agreed, noting to himself that he never really had the chance to hang out and get to know the guys that well, despite how long he and Arya had been dating. He got out of his car and headed up to the house, the door was answered by Bran who smiled happily.

"Hey Gendry, good to see, c'mon, we're still getting ready."

He nodded and followed Bran through to the kitchen where everybody else was gathered and working on making sure they had everything they would need.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

They all returned his greeting and Robb grinned. "So, you ready?"

He nodded. "You bet I am."

He joined them in making their final preparations and then, later, they all headed off.

The road trip was uneventful, along with all their gear they had split themselves evenly between Gendry's car and Robb's. Robb rode with his brother's while Podrick and Jojen rode with Gendry. As the drive continued Gendry smiled and spoke up.

"I have to say, I'm really grateful to Mr. Tully, for letting us use this place."

Jojen smiled calmly as did Pod who then replied. "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that."

Jojen then added. "Yeah, although I wouldn't call him that to his face, he doesn't like it. He says it makes him sound old."

Gendry raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he prefers us to just call him Brynden." Pod laughed.

"I see." Gendry nodded; also smirking.

* * *

They arrived not too long afterwards and soon they had all emerged from the vehicles.

"Alright, we're here." Pod announced. "Let's get unpacked."

The others nodded in agreement and soon got to work. Working together it didn't take them long to unpack everything and soon they were all set and ready to go fishing. As they finished unpacking, Gendry pondered for a moment before asking.

"Say, I've never met Brynden Tully before, what's he like?"

The others all smiled and Robb replied. "He's a great guy, kind, reasonable, great sense of humour."

"Very open-minded." Bran added.

The others nodded and Gendry smiled; he hoped he'd get a chance to meet Brynden Tully at some point; he certainly seemed quite interesting.

Later things were going well, they had managed to land a few catches and were currently sitting, waiting for more.

Jojen sighed happily. "Ah, this is great."

Gendry nodded; he was right. One thing was sure, it was certainly relaxing; right up until the moment one of them caught something, then it was like an electric charge through the whole group. Bran also grinned and nodded while Robb, after taking a sip of his drink, spoke up.

"So, how's everyone been, how's life been treating you?"

There were a few murmured replies before Jojen spoke.

"Pretty good." He said before biting his lip. "I um…I've, met someone."

"Oh?" Rickon remarked, surprised.

The others were surprised too; they could tell from his tone exactly what Jojen meant, he had a girlfriend.

He nodded, realizing they were all interested. "Yeah, Lily Fenn…I've, told you about her before Bran."

Bran nodded. "Yeah, the red haired girl, green eyes, freckles?"

Jojen smiled. "That's her; she um…it happened while we were assigned to work together at school. We got to talking, turns out…well, I've had feelings for her for a while and, it seems she felt the same."

"So, now you are guys are together, huh?" Rickon queried.

Jojen confirmed that this was true. "That's right; of course now I endure Meera's teasing because of it."

Bran laughed. "Well, you did tease us; she's getting her own back."

They all laughed at this and began exchanging stories of their loved ones, how things were currently going for each couple.

* * *

Gendry was still smiling; having thoroughly enjoyed himself, that evening as they began packing up to go home. They had done well, catching many more fish and having them for dinner. As he approached his car he saw Robb approaching him.

"This was good, huh?" Robb stated. "A little bit of…guy time?"

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, sure was, we should probably do something like this again some time."

Robb seemed to ponder something for a moment before speaking up. "Gendry, I just had a call from Arya."

"Oh, what is it?" He asked, curious.

"Well, it looks like our little trip gave Arya a chance to put her plans into practice. It seems she didn't want you there, in case things…went wrong."

Gendry almost wanted to laugh at that; he was twice Arya's height and bulk, yet she was the one who felt he needed protecting. But what exactly did all this mean, he was curious about that.

Robb then explained however. "Well, all those people that have been…bothering you guys. She had them all around to the house, where she, pretty much talked their ears off about what they've been doing. Lecturing them basically."

This time Gendry really did laugh. "Arya, lecturing people?"

Robb laughed too. "I know, well, it actually went really well, many of them aren't happy. But they've no choice but to accept things."

"Good." He replied; relieved.

It was certain that Arya had made things clear; spelling it out for their detractors, she wouldn't take any more of their nonsense, he and Arya were together and nothing would change that. He got in the car, eager to head back and see her again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked him.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was fun to write.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Yeah; it was fun to write, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke: Once again, you failed to read properly, Jojen isn't dating a Frey, go and read it again. Glad you like Brynden though and the guys interactions; of course she's alright.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Arya sighed as she checked her phone.

' _Still nothing, well, Gendry could be busy, most likely driving, but still…'_ She thought to herself.

She fidgeted in her seat, impatient; trying to distract herself she considered what had just happened; the little 'meeting' she had just had.

' _Well, it's done, thank the Gods for that, now…'_ She thought to herself. _'We just need to let things calm down; they realize now, they've got no choice but to accept things.'_

Sansa smiled as she noticed Arya's distraction and spoke.

"Arya, calm down; everything's fine." She said. "I'm actually very impressed, you did great."

Arya smiled lightly. "Thanks Sansa, I guess…yeah; it's just I'm…"

Sansa gave her an understanding nod. "I know Arya, I know what's troubling you. Gendry and the others will be on their way back, he's driving, that's why he can't call or text."

Arya smiled; she knew Sansa was right. It was then their mother entered.

"Arya, you better get ready soon, it's almost time." She said.

Arya blinked and looked up at the clock. "Time…?"

Catelyn shook her head. "Your lessons."

Arya started. "Holy sh-cow!"

She hurried upstairs, she was so caught up with this little meeting she'd almost forgotten about her fencing lessons. She got all her equipment ready and hurried downstairs, her mother was waiting, smiling as she held her car keys.

"C'mon, I'll drive you."

Arya was surprised by this and grinned. "Thanks mum."

They headed out to the car and Catelyn began the drive.

As they were on their way, Arya looked out of the window, reflecting on how much things had changed with her mother.

' _When mum first found out about me and Gendry, she was furious.'_ Arya recalled sadly. _'There was so much yelling, so many arguments; I couldn't see what the problem was, yeah he was older than me, so what? He lives in Flea Bottom, I get that, it's dangerous, but it's not his fault.'_

She glanced over at her mother who was smiling serenely as they drove.

Her thoughts continued. _'Yet finally things all changed, once they had time to get used to idea, once they accepted that I loved Gendry and wasn't going to back down. When she actually saw us together, mum changed. Now she's our biggest supporter.'_

Catelyn kept her eyes on the road; her thoughts however were on her youngest daughter.

' _Arya was always such a quiet girl, she kept things inside, she was private, didn't like letting people in, not even family.'_ She recalled sadly. _'Then Gendry came and he somehow got past her defences; it was like, he knew just what she needed and gave it to her. I just wish we all could have seen that was the case right away, especially me. I was so blind; I couldn't see how Arya was so much happier with him…But I do now, and I will do everything I can to protect that, no matter what.'_

She parked the car outside the fencing school and turned to look at Arya.

She froze however when she noticed something, there were marks on Arya's necks.

 _They looks like bruises or, or…surely not.'_ She noted before asking. "Arya, what's that, on your neck?"

"Huh?" Was Arya's eloquent reply, before realizing. "Oh, mum, I…"

She quickly raised her hand to cover them, but it was useless, she blushed and Catelyn knew her suspicions were confirmed, hickeys.

She shook her head, almost laughing. "Gods…"

Arya bit her lip. "I um, I should go…I'll be late."

Catelyn just nodded, deciding to drop the subject and watched as Arya fetched her equipment and headed inside. She smiled, she knew Arya had a big fencing match this evening; if she won it meant her class would be considered eligible for the regional championship. After about a minute, Cat made up her mind, got out of the car, locking it, and head inside to watch and support her daughter from the side lines.

* * *

Arya couldn't stop smiling; she had been surprised to see her mother there, watching with the others. It had lifted her spirits immensely, especially since her mother didn't normally come to watch her. Not only that, her team won too. She was currently at home, having a bath as she relived all of it in her mind.

' _It's incredible; I can't describe how it feels, it's just…amazing. Better than anything though, mum was there, she came to watch me.'_ She thought to herself.

Still smiling Arya finished her bath and let the water away, getting out and drying herself she pulled on a simple dressing gown and headed downstairs. Her timing was perfect, for at that moment, the front door opened and the guys arrived home.

"Hey, welcome back." She greeted them with a grin.

They all replied happily, replies which continued when Ned, Catelyn and Sansa entered the hall. Arya smiled at Gendry, approaching him.

"Good to see you back." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you again too."

They then kissed and after a brief pause, Arya asked. "So, how was it?"

"Pretty good, we had fun." Gendry replied, smiling.

Arya grinned. "Glad to hear it."

They then joined the others and joining in the conversation.

Later that night, Arya and Gendry had slipped away from the conversation and were up in her room. Both seated on her bed; they kissed again.

"So, I heard about your…little meeting." Gendry remarked. "I'm glad things went well."

Arya nodded. "Me too; now it looks like, finally, the message has sunk in."

Gendry laughed. "Good. So, anything else?"

"You need to be more careful." Was Arya's reply. "Mum saw the hickeys, so no more, understand."

Gendry smirked and began kissing her again, softly, along her jaw. "Can't promise anything."

Arya laughed too. "Well, there is something else, my fencing team won our competition, you know what that means."

"Of course I do, I remember, good job" He said excitedly.

They continued kissing and before long it became a full on make out session. Then, without warning, Arya began removing Gendry's clothes. While initially surprised, Gendry responded in kind, removing her dressing gown, they resumed kissing and soon they were both naked. They paused long enough for Gendry to get a condom from Arya's drawer and pull it on and soon they continued, not letting anything stop them as they took the next step.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, well, this should make the following morning interesting, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Unbreakable**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, just a brief one to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's good, it certainly helps them :)  
wazzup11: Yeah well, of course it was, it wasn't that big a deal.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's good to see them all happy :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sansa sighed as she headed up to Arya's room; she was surprised to find her sister was late for breakfast. The whole family was; while Arya wasn't an early riser, it was usually Rickon who was last up. Yet here she was, heading up to find out why Arya hadn't shown up. She knocked on the door but, getting no answer, she opened it and entered. When she did she froze, gasping in shock.

For there, lying on the bed before her very eyes, was her sister, completely naked and in the arms of an equally naked Gendry. It was very clear what had occurred last night, thankfully Sansa spotted the condom on the edge of Arya's trash can.

' _This is, oh Gods, how…'_ Sansa's thoughts raced.

"Ugh, wha…?" Arya mumbled as she and Gendry opened their eyes.

It was then they became aware of their position and aware of Sansa's presence.

"Sansa!?" Arya gasped.

Gendry flushed and stammered; Sansa stammered too before finally getting the words out.

"I…I'm sorry, I just, you were…" Wanting to beat a hasty retreat, the words came out of her in a rush. "Ijustcametosaybreakfastisready."

With that she hurried out of the room and back downstairs. Arya bit her lip as she turned her gaze back to Gendry.  
"Well, this is awkward." She remarked.

Gendry sighed. "That's an understatement. Well, you know what's waiting for us downstairs now?"

Arya nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, well, no sense in delaying the inevitable. Let's go, the 'Inquisition' awaits."

Gendry sighed again and they quickly got dressed before heading downstairs.

* * *

When they entered the kitchen they saw the whole family waiting for them. They blushed as all eyes raised to meet them as they took their seats.

"Morning." Robb greeted them, his lips twitching upwards slightly.

They both mumbled a reply before beginning breakfast, a rather quiet and awkward affair. Finally, with breakfast done, the rest of the family left the dining room, at Ned and Cat's request, Arya and Gendry remained. There was an awkward silence before Arya spoke up.

"Mum, dad, I promise you, we…"

Catelyn spoke quickly, reassuringly. "We know you were safe, Sansa told us what she saw."

Ned nodded and added. "We are pleased with that, at least you were careful but in future…think carefully before doing something like this, there is a time and place for everything, especially this."

They both nodded in understanding, relieved that they weren't being subjected to a serious lecture. Later, as Gendry pulled his shoes on, ready to head home Arya lingered nearby.

"Well, that could've been worse." She remarked.

Gendry laughed. "You're telling me; still, they're right; what were we thinking?"

Arya smirked as she said. "I don't think we were."

"True enough." Gendry agreed before standing up.

They kissed again, deeply before finally, reluctantly parting and Gendry left. Arya watching him go smiling, relieved that now, everything was looking up.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


End file.
